Time to Heal
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean need time off. A friend comes back into the picture,and the boys relax. But even that becomes more than they bargained for.Be sure to check out alternate ending Deleted Scenes rated M. Again, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Heal

It had taken Dean almost an hour to wake Sam after Morgan had healed him. Even then he was so out of it that he never saw her lifeless body beside him. Dean had dragged a barely conscious Sam back to town. Luckily it had turned out that they were only fifteen minutes from where they had been staying when this whole mess went down. When Dean got his bearings and figured that out it didn't take him long to find a way back. Keeping Sam on his feet was a different story. Sam's silent, unfocused stare had Dean worried sick.

When he finally got his little brother settled in their room- he'd had to pay for another night and damages- he was going to go back for Morgan. He wanted to see that she was treated decently. After all she had died giving Dean back his reason for existing, his Sammy. He left a note for sleeping Sam, saying he'd gone for food and supplies and crawled into the Impala.

"Baby, you really are a sight for sore eyes." He said patting her lovingly on the dash and firing the engine. Dean had just made it to the outskirts of town, on his way back to that awful place where so much had happened, when a fire truck and ambulance roared past him on the open road.

"Damn, someone must have reported it." Dean turned the car around, knowing he had no choice but to go for Sam and get the hell out of town. When he got back to the room he saw that Sam was still sleeping. But looking at him Dean could tell it wasn't doing him any good. He'd shifted positions so much that the bed covers were twisted and dragging the floor.

Dean went to his little brother's side and sat on the edge of the bed where he could see Sam's face. Sam looked so beaten down that the image made Dean's breath hitch. He brushed Sam's still dusty brown hair out of his eyes with a gentle hand.

"Sammy? Hey, come on, Sam. Wake up." He put a hand to Sam's cheek. "Come on, kiddo." Sam's eyes snapped open, more focused than they'd been in hours.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, bud."

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"Motel."

"How?"

"You got us out Sammy."

Memories came flooding back to Sam in a rush. Emotions playing across his face like a slideshow on fast forward. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Morgan?"

Dean blinked and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He whispered.

"Did I hurt her?"

"No! She healed me after those bastards punctured my lung. When I woke up you had been buried for so long… I dug you out, you weren't breathing. She healed you and she was too weak to handle the strain. She…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. "She saved both of us and was too weak to save herself."

The tears in Sam's eyes broke free and streamed down his face. He was unable to stifle his sobs. Dean gathered his shattered baby brother up in his arms and held him tight. A real hug as Sam squeezed him back, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. Both boys clung to each other and cried, for Morgan, in shock from everything that had happened. Dean rocked Sam gently, like he had when Sam was little. He put a hand to Sam's head and stroked back his disheveled brown hair.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I went back for her, but someone had reported it. The cops were there."

"We have to leave, Dean." Sam said, breaking his hold on his brother to meet his green gaze. "We can't be seen by the cops."

"I know. That's why I woke you up."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala. His head resting against the seat back and he was staring out the window with unfocused eyes, lost in thought. Dean was driving, not saying anything as music played softly in the background. Keeping the long, low slung black car on the road had long ago become automatic. They were getting as far away from the last town as they could. Dean was determined to find a decent motel and let Sam rest. Hell, they both could use it. They had both nearly died just three days ago. Sam _had_ died, only to be saved by someone so good that Dean hoped she was someplace peaceful now.

Dean had stopped at six motels along the road and couldn't find any where he knew Sam would be comfortable. He wasn't looking for a Hilton at forty dollars a night, just something clean, with comfortable beds. They were now in Tacoma, Washington.

"Maybe we'll find something here, Sammy. Let you rest for a few days." _No response._ Dean pulled the car into a motel parking lot. He parked a few spaces away from the office, and prying eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna check us in here. The place looks okay." The motel had decent light gray vinyl siding, and everything looked freshly painted. Dean walked into the motel office and was greeted by none other than Kira.

"Dean!" Kira cried out and circled the counter, bounding into Dean's arms. "Oh, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Kira! Hey." Dean said, cheerfully returning the squeeze. "It's really good to see you again. I thought you were staying with an Aunt?"

"In a way I am. She thought I needed to be on my own. This is her motel. I manage it now. I love it. Is Sam with you? I would love to see him again." Dean's smile faded.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Sammy. He's been through a lot. That's why I pulled in here. Was hoping for a clean, comfy room. My little brother needs a few days rest."

"You could use it too, couldn't you? What happened?" She placed a delicate hand to Dean's haggard looking face.

"Sam and I faced down a demon in Missouri. It was killing psychics. Sam used his telekinesis again. When it was over I told him I'd help him get control of it. After that we hunted a pack of skin walkers. He'd been sick, but he still wasn't sleeping. He was sneaking out in the middle of the night practicing. I found him one night. So did someone else. Bad news. We were kidnapped and tortured. Sam was pushed into using his abilities to protect me and another psychic, a healer named Morgan. He killed the bitch and her flunkies that damn near killed us, and was hurt real bad in the process. So was I. Morgan burned herself out healing me, and bringing Sammy back."

"Oh my God." Kira gasped with tears in her eyes. "Where is he? Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"He needs to rest. He won't talk to me…" Dean stifled a sob. "So what do you say? Can we get a room for a couple of days?"

"Of course. The biggest one, free. Can I help you take care of Sam? He took care of me. I owe him that much. Both of you."

"He'll be glad to see you. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean left the office with Kira in tow; the suite keycard was in her hand. He walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Sam hadn't moved, just blinked. Dean started at how drained Sam looked. He had black circles under his hazel eyes, pain lines around his mouth, and was as white as a sheet.

"Come on, Sammy. I got us a room." Dean said crouching down to look into Sam's unfocused stare. "There's also someone who very much wants to see you again." He motioned Kira over and stepped aside. She walked up and leaned into Sam kissing him on the cheek. He blinked, finally bringing the world back into focus, at the touch of her lips. He lifted his eyes and met her gaze.

"Kira?"

"Hi, Sam." He enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. She returned the hug, putting all the comfort and love she had into it.

"You guys are staying here, free, as long as you need."

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you inside. Let you rest." Sam refused to relinquish his hold on Kira. He wouldn't raise his face and he was shaking.

"I've got him, Dean. Come on, Sam." Sam allowed her to pull him from the seat. He paled once he stood straight and started to slide to the pavement. Dean was there, holding him up from the left. Kira tucked herself under his right arm, against his side, and together they got him to their newest temporary home.

Settling him on one of the king size beds, Dean pulled off Sam's boots, while Kira helped him out of his jacket. He turned on his side, away from Dean and closed his exhausted eyes. Dean stalked away from his silent brother and threw the Impala keys on the stand next to the door with more force that necessary. Kira was at Dean's side with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, a lot has happened. Give him some time. He'll come around. Go get some air. I'll stay with him."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not. You need to relax too."

"Thanks. An hour tops." He said gratefully. Dean was in serious need of a six pack and some fresh air. The door closed with a soft click and Sam sat upright with a gasp. Kira was at his side instantly.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I thought I imagined you." He said in a voice that hadn't seen much use in the last three days.

"Nope. I'm really here." She said brushing back a soft lock of Sam's hair that had fallen into his hazel eyes. _Beautiful. _ She sat down beside him as he swung his feet to the floor. He rubbed a hand over his pale face, and rested his elbows on his thighs; studying the soft gray carpet.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. I thought you were staying with the Aunt we found."

"This is her place. I manage it now. It's great."

"I'm glad for you."

"Sam," She said, placing a delicate hand under his chin, making him meet her gaze. "Dean told me what happened. Are you okay?"

He swallowed hard and averted his eyes, not saying anything. Kira's chocolate brown eyes roamed Sam's features.

"You're not, are you?" Sam met her eyes as tears welled in his.

"How much did he tell you?" Sam asked brokenly.

"Just the basics, I imagine."

Sam related the entire story to Kira in a hushed, tired voice.

"… I killed twelve people with my abilities. Dean said I killed myself. The girl that was there, a psychic, a healer, brought me back and died herself. I kill everyone I'm around. I'm cursed." Sam said woefully, a tear finally breaking free to fall. He dashed it away and looked at his hands in his lap.

"Sam, please. Listen to me. You are a good person. I've seen it. You did what you did to protect Dean and yourself. You are not evil. You stopped evil. I'm sure Morgan saved your life, because she saw the same thing I do."

"What's that?"

"A person with enough courage to take something given to them- something meant to be a curse- and use it as a gift to do good and stop evil."

"You mean that?" He asked looking at her in hope.

"One hundred percent." She leaned in and kissed him. A gentle touch of lips meant to heal his wounded soul. Sam's eyes closed and he returned the kiss. A few seconds later, they parted.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, lacing the fingers of his left hand through her right, and turning to face her on the bed. She was looking at him with such trust; it seemed to heal all wounds. He feathered his other hand through her wavy, dark blonde hair and pulled her close for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Kira parted, a good thirty seconds later, and were sitting together on his bed when Dean returned. He stopped short in the doorway when he noticed the sight smile on Sam's face.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah. Hey can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Excuse me. I have to get back to the desk. I'll see you later Sam." She gave his hand a squeeze before unlacing her fingers from his. "See you soon, Dean." Kira said as she walked by him. Dean moved to pull a chair over to Sam from the table.

"Stay there." Sam said coming around to pull out the other chair.

"You know that's more than you've said in three days." Dean made it a statement.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I guess I was pretty wrecked. I was being selfish."

"I was worried."

Sam breathed a laugh. "I was too."

"Sammy, you know no matter what, I'm here, right?

"Yeah. I know."

"Apparently seeing Kira again helped" Dean said motioning rather obviously to his own lips and hiding a grin. "Either that or you have cracked, Sammy-girl, and started wearing lipstick."

"Shut up." Sam's hand shot to his lips as heat climbed up his neck to turn his cheeks the same shade as a tomato. He laughed.

Dean did too. The brothers were right again.

"Why did we come here, Dean? Did you know Kira was here?"

"Nope. I loaded your ass in the car, bound and determined to get us a nice motel room far away from spirits, monsters and general purpose nut jobs. Wound up here because it looked clean. R&R time, Sammy. Town's got a pool hall too. I was hopin' to snap your ass back together and get our game on."

"So we're gonna hustle some poor townie out of a weeks pay in one game."

"I thought two or three.

"What, games?"

"No, paychecks, Einstein. Kidding, dude. Of course I meant games. Have some beers. Get back to normal."

"That would be nice." Sam said.

"So, what was up with that?" Dean inquired, jerking his thumb at the door, and bringing a blush to Sam's cheeks again.

"She could be really easy to like a lot. That's all."

"Okay that's Sam-ese for 'Keep your hands to yourself, Dean.' Dean cracked a grin, his grass green eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners.

"You got that straight, Dude."

"Let's grab us a few hours sleep, some showers and go have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Six hours later Sam and Dean had slept, showered and walked to the bar two blocks from the motel. They were sitting at a table in Marty's Bar and Pool Hall. They had eaten some decent burgers. Dean had his fourth beer in hand and a dopey, lopsided grin on his face. He had just scored the waitresses phone number. Tara.

"Dude, check it out." Dean said finishing his beer and pointing to a pool table in the corner. Four guys were playing, a good game by the looks of it, and two of them were getting their asses handed to them.

"What do you think? Want to play the winners?"

Sam looked over the two guys who were expertly sinking the striped balls shot after shot.

"I don't know. They're big guys and they're pretty good, Dean. I don't think they'd take too kindly to being hustled."

"Who says they have to know, Sammy-boy." Dean said, taking off his leather jacket.

Sam was apprehensive, but he didn't want to ruin Dean's night. He'd done that too much lately. Dean was already striding over to them. He leaned back against the table beside one of the winning players.

"We'll play the winners. That is if you're game."

"You're on." The big, dark haired man said, reaching for his beer. "Hey, Mitch.

Got us a new game." The other big, blonde man was collecting the winnings from the losers. Seventy- five dollars a piece.

"Cool." He said, pocketing half the money and giving the other half to his partner.

"Game on, Tony." He said, eyeing Dean as if he was a choice cut of steak.

"What's your name, friend?"

"Dean."

"Who's your team mate?"

"Sam." Sam said coming up to stand beside Dean, wondering just what Dean had gotten them into.

"Steaks?" The blonde, Mitch, inquired.

"That looked good to start." Dean said motioning to the pocket of Mitch's leather vest.

"Fine. Seventy- five a piece it is." He walked off to rack the balls. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Stripes."

"Okay, you break."

"On the break, Dean took it easy on the townies. He sank only two of the striped balls. Sam then moved in with their classic play. Sink one stripe and one solid. He set it up perfectly and blocked all the solid balls with stripes. Mitch was up next. He got lucky and moved three solid balls around the stripes and into pockets.

Dean was standing beside Sam. "Dean this guy is good. I had them all blocked."

"I saw it."

Mitch's buddy, Tony, was up next. He was more drunk than the others by this time, and scratched. It was Dean's turn again. Dean gave Sam that _'I'll set 'em up, you knock 'em down_ look', and sunk all but one remaining striped ball and the eight. Sam moved in next finishing the game.

By eleven o'clock, Sam and Dean had beaten the townies in three games. They had almost four hundred dollars in their pockets and two big, angry men to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think you cheated." Mitch said, barring Dean from exiting the pool hall.

"I don't cheat. I'm just good." Dean sneered, sliding into his jacket.

"Dean, let's just go." Sam said. He looked at Mitch, whom he matched in height, and the man stepped aside. They boys started back the two blocks to the motel. Sam wanted to tell Kira goodnight, if she wasn't already asleep.

"Man, Dean, they were mad. It didn't help, you were a smartass."

"They'll be okay. They'll cry in a few more beers and stumble on home."

"You're right. We'll be okay. But you won't." Tony menaced as he came around the corner of a building in front of Dean. He had an aluminum baseball bat in his hands. Mitch followed with a very wicked looking knife.

"Guys, you're not being very good sports." Dean said chuckling. _Man, he's drunk. _Sam thought. _This is gonna end badly._

"Dean, shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, Dean. Shut the hell up." Mitch rumbled as he advanced on Dean with the knife raised. Sam had his hands full with Tony and the bat. They were evenly matched in height and muscle, but Tony was heavier, thanks to the beer gut he sported. He swung the bat at him. Sam dropped and the bat hit the brick wall where he'd been, jarring Tony's arms and eliciting a growl from him. Sam caught him with an uppercut as he stood. Tony reeled but stayed on his feet. He swung again and missed. Sam spun and knocked his feet out from under him. He was up in no time.

Meanwhile, Mitch was brandishing the knife, grinning like a madman. Even drunk like he was, Dean easily dodged every thrust. He waited until Mitch overextended and brought his elbow down on the back of his neck. Mitch hit the ground and grunted, but was on his feet seconds later. Mitch then swung an empty fist at Dean and caught him in the stomach. Dean gasped and doubled over. Mitch plowed into him with the force of a rhino, slamming him into the wall of a building.

Sam dropped Tony, like a hot rock, with a kick to the head; and glanced at Dean just in time to see him get bowled over. Sam grabbed Tony's bat and rushed to help his drunk, stupid brother. Dean was sitting awkwardly against the wooden wall, mostly blocked from Sam's view by the big townie. He came up behind Mitch, and with a swing of the bat, put him out of commission. Dean groaned.

"Dean, what the hell were you thinking? Man how…" Sam started to chastise Dean, but stopped his tirade short when he noticed how pale Dean was. Sam gasped in horror when he saw the knife sticking out of his big brother's chest, on the right side just below the collarbone.

"Oh my god, Dean!" Sam dropped to his knees beside his brother.

Dean smiled weakly. "What a time to be beaten sober, huh Sammy?"

"God Dean, that's not funny. How bad is it?"

"Put a hole in my leather jacket."

"Dean, would you please stop being an ass?" Sam moved leather aside as gingerly as he could. The six inch long blade was buried to the hilt. Dean grimaced blood was flowing freely. _Man, I haven't seen this much of my own blood since dad was possessed._

"I don't think it hit your lung or anything. You need a hospital."

"No, Sam. Cops."

"Fine. No hospital, if we can get the bleeding stopped. Come on. Let's get you back to the room." He started to haul Dean to his feet. Dean screamed.

"Sam stop!"

"What?"

Dean was sweating profusely now. "You gotta pull the knife, Sammy."

"What? No! You'll bleed too much."

"Sammy, dammit listen. The blade went clean through. Damn things got me pinned to the wall. You gotta pull it."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it." Dean's speech was beginning to slur.

"Okay Dean, just hang on." Sam reached into both back pockets, pulling out his leather wallet and the clean handkerchief he carried.

"Bite down." He said as he wedged the wallet in his brother's mouth. _At least that will keep him from screaming…or biting through his tongue._

"Ready?" Dean nodded nervously. "On three. One…Two…Three…" Sam pulled the huge blade from Dean's shoulder. Dean moaned, turned three shades of white and collapsed in Sam's arms as blood covered Sam's hand and the pavement. Sam caught Dean before his head hot the ground. Feeling for a pulse, he found one; a little weak for his liking.

"Hang on Dean." Sam put the handkerchief between Dean's shirt and jacket and hefted him. Making his way- too slowly it seemed- under the extra weight back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kira!" Sam yelled walking, Dean in his arms, up to the motel office door. "KIRA!!

She came running to the door, clad in shorts and a tank top.

"Sam! Oh, what happened?"

"Dean got stabbed," he said breathlessly. "I need your help."

"Anything."

"Key cards in my right jacket pocket." He said, lifting unconscious Dean higher in his arms, so she could get the card.

"Got it." She raced to the door ahead of Sam, slid the card and had the door wide open waiting.

"Where do you want him?"

"Bathroom floor." Kira flicked on lights and grabbed Dean's pillow. Sam eased to his knees on the blue ands white linoleum, and lay down a now shaking Dean; staining the clean floor crimson. Kira gasped. Sam's jacket and shirt were covered in blood.

"Kira, listen carefully. I need the med kit out of the trunk of the Impala. The keys are on the stand by the door." Luckily the med kit was on top of the divider in the trunk. Kira knew what the boys did, but she didn't need to see what they did it with.

"Dean?" Sam checked his pulse. It was getting weaker. Blood had pooled under his back. Sam pulled off the blood-soaked leather, and ripped open his black t-shirt. He revealed a jagged stab wound about an inch long. Rolling Dean slightly, he noticed the exit wound below his shoulder blade. Kira raced into the room with the med kit. She sat it down by Sam and grabbed two pristine towels off the rack. Leaving one folded neatly, she placed it under Dean's back. Sam laid his brother back, counting on his body weight to apply pressure.

"What else do you need?"

Minibar. Vodka or something hard. I need to clean this before I can stitch it. She ran to the bedroom and emptied the little refrigerator. Coming back to Sam's side, she put down four little bottles of Vodka. Sam cracked the seal on one, and poured it over the wound. Dean's eyes snapped open as he screamed and his back arched.

"Dean, stop! Kira, give him a bottle." Kira cracked the seal on another bottle and tipped it to Dean's lips. He gulped it down gratefully, and passed out. Sam was digging for a suture kit with shaking, blood stained hands. Kira grasped one of them in her own.

"Sam, he needs you strong. Let me help."

"We need to slow the bleeding. Kira took the other towel she had, without being asked and applied pressure to the wound. Vodka mixing with fresh blood stained the white towel a sickening pink. Sam opened the third bottle of Vodka, removing everything from the suture kit's plastic tray. He poured the Vodka in and threaded the cotton string through the impossibly tiny eye of the needle like an expert. He laid the assembly in the tray.

Kira, maintaining the pressure to Dean's chest, eyed Sam. "You've done that before." She made it a statement, and wondered how many injuries he's patched in his life.

"Too many."

"What's next?"

Sam checked Dean's pulse. "He's out cold. At least the stitches won't hurt going in." Sam took over the towel Kira was holding. It hadn't soaked completely through with Dean's blood. That meant the blood loss was slowing.

"I think I can stitch him up now." Kira sat back and watched Sam work. His big hands were the gentlest thing she'd ever seen. His face was pinched in worry and concentration. Ten stitches later it was time for the exit wound. Sam dusted a yellow antibiotic powder liberally on the wound and covered it with gauze, taped securely in place.

He took a breath and met Kira's gaze. He was exhausted and had a bruise darkening on his right cheekbone.

"Help me roll him over." Kira got Dean's legs at the thigh while Sam got his head and shoulders, rolling him over on the linoleum. Kira ran a hand soothingly over Dean's cheek when he flinched.

"Don't let him wake up, now." Sam muttered. Dean quieted under Kira's touch. Sam again cleaned, stitched, and dressed the wound.

"Dean's not gonna like this one bit." He said reaching into the med kit. He withdrew two syringes and two tiny vials.

"What's that?

"One's an antibiotic and the other's a tetanus booster. He always bitches when he has to get one. He hates needles." Sam smiled a little. "Serves you right for getting drunk, jerk." He said teasingly to Dean, giving him the shots.

Dean, even in his Vodka/beer/pain induced slumber, flinched and mumbled, "Bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally done." Sam said tiredly and sat back on his haunches accepting the wet washcloth Kira handed him. He wiped his big brother's blood from his hands and arms.

"Do you think you can help me move him?"

"Of course. I'll get his bed ready." Kira stood and went to the other room. Sam once again felt dean's pulse and then ran a large hand across his brother's cheek. He took one of the remaining towels, dampening it with warm water; and cleaned the blood from Dean's torso and shoulder.

"Dumb ass." He said softly, with no menace towards his brother. Kira came back in and touched Sam's shoulder, while he was looking at Dean. Sam leaned his head onto her hand.

"Come on. Let's get him somewhere softer than the floor." Sam got Dean around his ribs, Careful not to jostle the fresh stitches, while Kira got his feet. They had him on the bed a minute later and Sam removed his belt and boots. Kira pulled the blankets up to his waist, and turned to look at Sam. He was as horrifying a sight as his brother, exhausted and covered in blood. His hair was in his eyes. Kira walked up to him and ran a hand across his forehead, soothing and moving the unruly locks at the same time.

"Go get cleaned up Sam. I'll sit with Dean."

"Thanks." He leaned in, not touching her, to kiss her. "For everything." Sam went to his bag, grabbed some sweats and a gray T-shirt and headed for the bathroom. He left the door open long enough to repack the med kit, short a suture pack, and bring it into the bedroom, placing it on the table. Then he went back, bundled the ruined towels, Dean's discarded clothes and jacket, and dumped them in a help by the trash can. Then he closed the bathroom door and Kira heard the shower come on. She moved to Dean's side and touched his cheek.

"You scared your brother, you know that. He loves you so much."_ I wonder if there's room in his heart for me._

Ten minutes later, Sam emerged from the steamy bathroom. He was clean, and his hair was curling around his ears and collar.

"Do you have some strong cleaners and a trash bag?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change. I'll bring them back with me. Sit down Sam, before you fall down." Kira started by him but he blocked her way, catching her in his arms. He kissed her, a mix of gratitude and heat. He caught her in a hug, bending low to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I'll be back."

She returned a few minutes later in jeans and a black top, carrying the items he asked for and four more clean, white towels. Sam had been sitting beside Dean on the bed. He stood when she entered.

"Stay with your brother. I've got this."

"It's okay. I'll get it."

"No Sam. Relax. I'll put everything in the bag and you can burn it tomorrow."

"You mean today, don't you?" Sam said, glancing out the window at the already lightening sky.

"Yeah. I guess." Kira cleaned the bathroom back to sparkling and put the ruined clothing and towels in to the bag, placing it beside the trash can again. She walked back into the bedroom to find Sam sitting on his bed, head in hands. She sat beside him and ran a hand over his spine in soothing circles. He sighed.

"He'll be fine, Sam."

"I know. I just wish…"

"You could have prevented him from getting hurt? Sam, you have saved so many people, me included. But you can't save everyone from every scratch. Lie down and rest, Sam. Dean will sleep through most of the morning, I'm sure."

"Yeah. I'll hear him when he wakes up. Speaking of which, I didn't wake you when all this happened, did I?"

"No. I was actually waiting for you to come back, so I could say good night." She said standing to make room for Sam to stretch his tall, muscular frame out on the king size bed. He moved to the middle of the bed. She leaned in and brushed hair from his eyes.

"I should get back to my room." Sam caught her hand against his cheek.

"Kira…stay with me."

She nodded and sat down on the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around her and tucked her against him. She fit so perfectly. Sam hadn't felt this way since Jess. He closed his eyes, Kira's scent lulling him to sleep. She slept with her head tucked under his chin. It was unspoken that they would face Dean all the while.


	9. Chapter 9

At one p.m. Dean stirred. His chest was on fire and his head was thumping in tune with his heart. _What the hell?_ He looked around and caught sight of Sammy on the other bed sleeping deeply… with Kira in his arms. He smiled through his pain, vaguely remembering Sam calling him a dumb ass. He wished he had something to throw at him, but he settled for scaring the hell out of his geek brother.

"Get your own room you two!" He shouted. Sam and Kira sat up, startled, bumping heads in the process.

"Dean." Sam was on his feet and then on Dean's bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I got drunk and stabbed." He snarked. "How do you think I feel?"

"Like you were stupid." Sam quipped. "You want something for the pain?" he asked noting Dean's grimace when he breathed deeply.

"Yeah. I think so. How bad?" Sam just looked at Dean, all the emotion of the previous night playing across his face.

"Oh."

Kira had been silent until now. "You scared us, Dean." Was all she said.

Sam went to the med kit. "Tylenol or stronger?"

"Option two works for me." Sam handed Dean two little white pills and a bottled water. Dean downed them quickly. "Did we kick their asses at least?" He asked, remembering the drunken fight with the pool playing townies.

"They were picking themselves up when I carried your ass here. I just hope they let it drop. I don't want to bring a fight here." Sam eyed Kira protectively.

"How many stitches this time, Sammy?"

"Eighteen. Ten on the front, eight on the back. Missed anything vital, which is good. You wouldn't let me take you to the hospital."

"You know why."

"I know."

Dean yawned. The pills were taking effect.

"Kira and I are going to the café up the road. You want me to bring you back something?"

"Sure," he said, closing his eyes.

Sam went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed. Five minutes later he and Kira were walking down the block, his arm around her shoulders. They went into the diner and sat at a corner booth. A waitress walked up to them.

"Hi, Kira. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Teresa. This is Sam. He's the friend from Chicago I told you about. The one that helped me find Aunt Alice."

"Well, thank you for giving us Kira. She's an angel." Kira ducked her head and blushed. Sam reached for her hand.

"Yeah, I know."

"You all ready to order?"

"I'll have the steak fajitas and a salad. Oh, and a sweet iced tea."

"That sounds good. I'll have the same. I need a grilled chicken salad and potato wedges to go, too."

Sam and Kira sat and talked while they were waiting on their food. Sam kept a hold on her hand, marveling at how much he liked being in her company. She made him feel better than he had in a long time. Kira looked at Sam. He had such a pensive look on his handsome face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Teresa walked up to them with their food on a tray and a bag besides. They parted hands to make room for the tray.

"Here you go hon."

"Thanks Teresa" Sam said. They ate in comfortable silence. And lingered for a few minutes over the iced tea. Sam glanced at his watch.

"We should be getting back to Dean."

"Okay." Kira stood. Sam put twenty dollars on the table and wrapped an arm around Kira. They walked back to the motel. Sam glanced at the door to their room and stopped short.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it Sam?"

"Something's wrong. Go into the office. Lock the door. I'll come for you when it's safe."

"Sam…"

"Kira, please! I don't want you caught in the middle." She ran into the office. Sam automatically kicked into hunter mode; sidling cautiously up to the door. It was slightly ajar. Sam knew he'd shut and locked it. He pushed it open and his heart stopped. Dean was on the floor. His shoulder was bleeding. Sam bolted to his side and lifted his head and shoulders, supporting him.

"Dean… Dean come on."

"Sammy?" Dean opened his eyes.

"What happened? You're bleeding."

"Sorry. Heard something outside. Went to check. I got dizzy."

"Let me see your shoulder." Sam pulled the tape loose, gingerly as Dean winced. "You pulled a couple stitches. I'll have to redo them." Just then it dawned on Sam. "Dean, wait you said you heard something outside."

"Yeah. Voices. Sounded like the bastards from last night."

"Oh my god. Kira!" Sam was out the door and in the office, brought up short by the image that greeted him.

"Kira!" She was unconscious on the floor in the motel office. Mitch was looming over her with a knife in his hand. He looked at Sam and snarled, revealing two broken teeth and a black eye.

"Let her go!"

"She mean something to you, boy?"

"She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"She's his bitch. I say we have a little fun with her." Tony said, coming up behind Sam and grabbing his arms, pinning him. Sam struggled wildly, but Tony was too strong.

Mitch grabbed Kira by the hair and cut it off with the knife. Her head fell back to the floor with a thud. He held the lock of dark blonde waves to his nose and inhaled. "She sure does smell pretty." He threw the lock towards Sam and moved towards Kira with the knife. Sam watched in frustration as he cut her right arm from wrist to elbow. Blood spurted everywhere.

Sam fought. "Touch her again and you're dead!!"

Kira stirred, crying out in pain.

"Kira, stay still, baby."

Mitch grabbed Kira by the throat and began to squeeze with his massive hand. Kira's eyes flew open, tearing up as she gasped for breath. Blood was pooling under her useless arm and her face was turning blue.

"LET HER GO!" The lights flickered. Sam stared at Mitch's hand in a fury. It began to shake and lifted away from Kira's throat. She drew a ragged breath and passed out. His hand continued to rise, shaking as he fought the force pulling at it. Suddenly it bent at an odd angle, snapping loudly. He howled in agony. Sam jerked his head and the bastard flew backwards, through the glass door of the office. His eyes remained open; a piece of glass protruded from his chest.

Tony, still holding Sam, suddenly released him. Sam turned on him and with a wave sent him crashing into the front desk. When he hit the floor his head laid at an impossible angle. He was dead. Sam's cell phone was in his hand as he rushed to Kira. He removed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm. He then dialed 9-1-1, gathering her in his arms.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend's been seriously hurt."

"Your location?"

"Morrison Inn. The office. Hurry, she's bleeding out." He hung up.

"Kira, baby." Sam whispered. "Wake up for me, huh? Kira, god I'm so sorry." His breath hitched.

"S-Sam." She whispered hoarsely, her throat bruised and swelling.

"Hey baby. The ambulance is coming. Hold on, just hold on."

She smiled weakly and her eyes closed. Sirens blared outside. Sam scooped her up and hurried outside. Paramedics were unloading a stretcher from the back of the ambulance. Sam laid her on it, tears in his eyes.

"There are two guys inside. I think they're dead. I walked in to get her for lunch and I found her like this. I think she managed to fight them off." He hated lying, but he knew there was no way he could be connected to this. If he was they would find Dean. He couldn't risk that.

"Are you riding with her?"

"My cousin's in our room. He's been sick. I need to check on him first. I'll follow in the car."

"She needs surgery. Stop at the E.R. front desk. They'll tell you when you can see her."

"Thanks."

Sam walked off to check on Dean. He was sitting up on the bed when Sam walked in, holding gauze to his shoulder. Dean glanced at Sam and stalled.

"Sammy?"

"I did it again, Dean." Sam said quietly, sinking down on Dean's bed.

"Kira?"

"She's on her way to the hospital. It was a trap. Mitch and Tony. It _was_ them you

heard." Sam's breath hitched. "They… they cut her. She needs surgery. I killed them, Dean."

"Why are you still here? Go to the hospital. Be with Kira."

"I needed to check on you."

"I only pulled two stitches. I'm fine. Go."

"Thanks Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam took the Impala to the hospital. He waited in a hard plastic chair for some word on Kira. A long while later a doctor walked out of the E.R. covered in blood. Sam had a sinking feeling it was Kira's. The doctor glanced at Sam.

"I'm Doctor Lawes. Are you Kira's friend?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She is being settled in right now. The cut was pretty severe but not deep enough to do major damage. It did require eighty stitches."

"No."

"She's asking for you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her." They walked down the hall and into a room. Kira was lost in a bed, her arm swathed in bandages from elbow to wrist.

"I'll stop back in an hour." The doctor left.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay I guess. A little shaken up. It hurts." She said tiredly.

Sam pulled up a chair and grasped her good hand gently.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known."

"How could you? You didn't have a vision. It's not your fault Sam."

"No, but it's not over and that is my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Kira. I killed those two. I used my abilities. I couldn't be connected to that because of Dean, so I told the cops you fought them off before I found you."

"So that's what I'll tell them. It's my turn to protect you." She pulled her hand from Sam's and caressed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Is Dean okay? They didn't hurt him?"

"No. He's fine. The doctor says he'd like to keep you overnight. But he said if you want to go home its okay as long as someone stays with you. I told him I would. Do you want to stay?"

"No. I want to go home Sam."

Sam kissed her and went to find the doctor. He signed her release papers and waited until the nurse, from before, helped her dress. She came out of the room.

"Now Kira, if it starts to throb, just hold it above your heart for a minute. Have Sam help you change your dressing, and don't move it more than you have to."

"Thanks, Michelle."

"Be sure she gets some rest, Sam."

"I will. Thank you."

Sam put a hand to the small of Kira's back and guided her to the Impala.

"Sam, Michelle told me what they did to my hair. Can you cut it for me? I would myself, but…" she held up her bandaged arm.

"Yeah. Let's get you home." Back at the motel, in Kira's suite Sam cut her wavy hair. It went from mid back to just above her shoulder blades. Sam was sad and angry that she'd suffered. _I should have known. Everyone I love suffers._

"You're quiet, Sam."

"I'm just sorry we had to cut your beautiful hair."

"I'm just glad he didn't scalp me" Kira smiled, meeting Sam's gaze in the mirror. Her smile faded. "Sam, do you mind if I stay with you? I'm… scared to be alone."

"Come on." Kira and Sam went to his room. Dean woke as they entered.

"Hey Kira. How you feelin'?

"I'm alright. Just a few stitches, like you."

Sam snorted. "She thinks eighty is a few, Dean." Dean turned green.

"I'm bored Sammy. Let's do something."

"Kira needs rest."

"Let's play cards." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They passed the evening with a friendly card game. Sam held Kira's cards for her and watched with a smile as she repeatedly kicked Dean's ass.

"You ought to consider poker for a living. You're good." Dean grinned.

Kira stifled a yawn and so did Sam. "It's been a long day. Let's turn in. Kira's staying here tonight, Dean."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam went with Kira so she could change and then they came back into the room. Sam changed into his customary sweats and a blue t-shirt. He gave Kira a pain pill and bottle of water and they curled up together on Sam's bed. Kira looked at Sam and he kissed her.

"Goodnight." He wrapped his arm around her and they were asleep in no time. They had slept for a few hours when Kira stirred against Sam.

_No please, stop hurting me. _She was crying silently. Sam woke and stroked her shortened hair.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay." He whispered.

_Sam, make them stop. _Sam started. Her mouth never moved but he heard her as clear as day. "What the hell?" He leaned over and she turned into him.

_Sam, please._

_Shhh…it's over. You're okay._ He thought, not saying anything aloud. She sighed and quieted, nuzzling closer and tucking her head under his chin. He held her tighter and stayed wide awake for the remainder of the night.

Sam was still awake when Kira stirred just before noon, opening pain filled eyes.

"Sam?"

"Kira." He looked at her. "Your arm?"

"Yeah." He was off the bed and getting her a pill and some water.

"Here, baby."

"Thank you." She gulped it down gratefully. Dean woke five minutes later.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Dean greeted Sam. "Man, you look like crap. Have trouble sleeping?"

"You might say that." Sam said. Kira sat up in bed, hugging her arm gently.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I had a nightmare, I think. Did I say something to wake you?"

"That's just it. You didn't _say _anything." Sam was pacing between the beds. "Your mouth never moved but I heard you."

"What?"

_I think we can hear each other's thoughts._

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can hear Sam thinking. He just thought 'I think we can hear each other's thoughts.'"

"Yeah, word for word, Dean."

_You can hear me?_

_Yes._

"Oh, unreal." Dean muttered. "I'm surrounded by telepathic wonders."

_Sam, sit down please. You're making me nauseous._

Sam dropped to the bed. "Sorry."

"What?" Dean asked.

"My pacing was making her sick." All three laughed.

Dean chimed in "Yeah, that's about right."

"You're not freaked?"

"Sammy, in our screwed up lives this is par for the course. It's almost one, let's snag some food. I'm hungry and bored out of my freakin' mind."


	13. Chapter 13

Kira went to change, no longer afraid; while Dean had his dressing changed and was helped into a t-shirt.

"Another few days and the stitches can come out."

"Sammy, shut the hell up. I'd like to keep my appetite." Kira came back to the room in a white top and jeans. Her shoes were untied.

"Sam, would you mind tying my shoes? My arm hurts too much to bend like that." Her face turned red.

_You don't have to be embarrassed. You should have seen the time I had to buckle Dean's belt._ Kira burst out laughing.

"Dude, knock it off. You're freakin' me out." Sam and Kira both laughed. All three walked down the block to the diner. After lunch Sam looked at Dean.

"Are you up for helping me, man?"

"Helping you what?"

"Practice. I need to learn how to control the force behind my telekinesis."

"Are you sure, Sammy? You know what happened last time…"

"We'll hop in the Impala. Go somewhere secluded."

"I'll bring Supper." Kira said. She went to her suite to prepare a picnic.

Sam stared at Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"Do I freak you out?"

"No Sammy. I just worry."

"I gotta learn, Dean. Every time I've been forced to use this I've killed someone."

"They were bastards."

"They were still people. I don't want to become a killer, Dean. I don't want to hurt you or Kira, because I get pissed and can't control it." He said in a rush. "Please, you said you'd be there for me in this."

"I will."

Kira came back, struggling under the weight of a huge picnic basket, trying to carry it one handed. Sam took it from her and put her pills in it.

"Before we go, I want to change the dressing on your arm."

"It makes me sick to look at it."

"Then don't look, but it has to be done."

"I know." Sam sat her down on the bed and brought the med kit over from the table where he'd re-dressed Dean's wound earlier. He loosened the tape and unwound the gauze. When he removed more slightly blood stained gauze Kira gasped and turned her head.

_It's okay._ Sam soothed, finding he was beginning to like his new ability, their new ability. He loved sharing ti with her alone.

_It's ugly._

_You're beautiful._

He rewrapped her arm after putting antibiotic cream and new gauze on it.

"Let's go." He pulled her up and kept a hold on her hand. Dean led the way, pulling out his keys. Sam put the basket in the back seat next to Kira, and rode his customary shotgun. Twenty minutes later they were pulling off onto a dirt road. They drove a couple hundred yards and found a clearing.

"Dean, this will do." Sam said, looking around. They got out of the car.

"Last time you did this, you passed out on me from the pain. I can't carry your ass with a bum shoulder. Tell me when you start to hurt."

"If he doesn't, I will. I'll know." Kira piped up.

"Where do you want to start, Sammy?" Dean asked after Sam spread the blanket for Kira to sit on. She sat with her arm on her lap and leaned to the side, resting on her good elbow. She watched Sam and Dean intently, once again marveling at their relationship. Strange things happened in their lives everyday, and no matter what they took it in stride, together.

"There are lots of rocks. I could try to move them."

"Okay. Go for it." Dean picked up a flat rock, about the size of a saucer. "Take this out of my hand and put it back where it came from."

Sam concentrated on the rock Dean had in his hand. It vibrated in his palm and lifted by itself. Floating to the left it eased back into its imprint on the ground. Sam let out a breath, blinking his eyes. Dean pointed to another rock about three feet away.

"That one's flat, too. Stack it on the one you just moved." Sam breathed deeply and stared, concentration furrowing his brow. The rock pulled free, jerking into the air to hover about a foot above its imprint. It slowly moved the three feet and wavered in mid air. Sam had begun to sweat. The rock descended to lie on the other one and slid off. Sam doubled over with a groan.

"Dean, his head." Kira said, massaging her own temple. Some part of her had connected with Sam.

"That's enough for now, Sasquatch. Sit down for a while." Dean guided Sam to the blanket and he sat, closing his eyes. Dean handed him a bottle of iced tea. He drank half thirstily, and capped the rest.

"You did well. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"It still hurts, but not as badly." Sam replied, touching his right temple.

Kira sat up straight, reaching for Sam. _ Come here._ Sam stretched out on the blanket and rested his head in her lap. She brushed back his hair with her good hand and massaged his temple. _Thanks. _He thought, closing his eyes.

Dean watched the non-exchange thoughtfully. Five minutes later Sam sat up and looked at Dean.

"I want to try something else."

"Sammy, you need to take it slow. You'll make yourself sick."

"He's right, Sam."

"I wasn't talking about the telekinesis. I was talking about the telepathy."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam pulled the deck of cards from his pocket and handed them to Dean.

"Shuffle these and show Kira one. Kira, you think what the card is and I'll see if I can pick up on it. It can't be any harder that the conversation we had earlier."

Dean spent five minutes shuffling the cards. He knew from all the years of hustling poker with his brother that Sam could stack a deck in a minute. He was curious to see how accurate this new thing was between Sam and Kira. He held up a card for Kira to see, making sure he held it at such an angle it wouldn't reflect in her luminous brown eyes. It was a three of spades.

_Three of spades._

"Three of spades."

"Good. Next one."

_King of hearts._

"King of Hearts."

"Okay, here's three." He flashed three cards at Kira.

_Ace of spades, jack of diamonds and a joker._

"Joker, jack of diamonds, and an ace, but I can't get the suit."

"Spades." Dean said, noticing Sam's pallor. "This is harder than you thought it was, Sammy. Just relax for a little while."

"Okay."

The three talked about nothing important, enjoying the sun, fresh air and each other's company. Taking time to heal. Which was what they needed. They ate supper at about six o'clock, played a hand of cards; Sam winning this time, while Kira watched, and headed back to the motel at sunset. They were all tired and Dean was desperate for a shower. Sam walked her to her suite, while Dean got cleaned up.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay tonight."

"I'm fine, Sam." _Besides it's not like you won't hear me if I need you._

_True._

She stood on her toes and Sam wrapped his arms around her. She returned the squeeze with her good arm. He kissed her long and sweet, burying a hand in her soft hair. They parted and she caressed his cheek.

"G'night."

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

Dean was sitting on his bed in shorts, shirtless when Sam entered.

"Sammy, take these damn stitches out."

"Don't you think you should wait another day or two, Dean?"

"It'll heal. I hate stitches."

"You just pulled two yesterday. It'll be sore."

"I'll be fine."

"Fine." Sam removed Dean's stitches while he chugged Vodka from the refreshed Mini-bar. Sam carefully kept his thoughts quiet, not wanting to disturb Kira's rest. By the time he was finished, Dean was smiling drunkenly. Sam cleaned the small amount of blood away, smeared on some ointment, and dressed it.

"Don't roll around too much. You'll break it back open."

"Not a problem, Sammy, sleep like a log." Dean's speech was beginning to slur as Sam laid him back. He was snoring two minutes later. Sam went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He lay down on his bed.

_Goodnight, baby._ In her room, Kira smiled in her sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Dean was up and dressed before Sam. He was sitting at the table with the laptop in front of him. He had a pot of coffee brewing. It was raining outside. The aroma from the coffee woke Sam. He sat and stretched.

"You're up early. Are you hurting?"

"Nope. Got us a gig."

"What? Where?"

"Louisiana. The Bayou. Sounds like a Morag. It's dragging locals' into the swamp. They're found later impaled in cypress trees, with their throats ripped out."

Sam guarded his thoughts carefully, but his heart was breaking a little. "I'll tell Kira in a little while." He grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later he was in Kira's room. He sat gently on the edge of the bed and watched her for a minute. Sam put a hand to her cheek.

_Good morning, beautiful. _She stirred, smiling. Opening her eyes she looked at Sam. He smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his beautiful hazel eyes. She sat up, throwing back the covers.

"What is it, Sam?" She asked aloud.

"Dean got us a job. A Morag. In Louisiana. It's a swamp monster. It's killing people."

"You have to go." She made it a statement.

He nodded.

"Let me get dressed." She bolted for the bathroom after she grabbed some clothes. Guarding her thoughts carefully, because her heart was breaking, she fought back tears. Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom. Sam stood from her bed. She went to him and grasped his hand.

"Promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise."

"You'll come back to see me again, soon?" Her eyes welled.

"I will." He caressed her cheek. "Kira, you put me back together. I couldn't have asked for more that that. I haven't felt this sane and centered in almost two years. I love you for that. But I have a job to do. I have to save my brother's life and soul; and I have unfinished business. I promise you I will find my way back to you. When the danger is gone, I will see you again." He kissed her then, long and tenderly, pouring all the healing she gave him into the touch of his lips on hers. Her voice and the words _I love you_ bounced around in his head, and sealed the break in his heart. He pulled away, caressing her cheek once again; and walked out to the Impala, where Dean was already loading their bags. She followed him outside. Standing on the porch in the rain.

He turned back at the Impala, as Dean fired the engine and waved at her.

_Thank you for giving me time to heal._ He slid into the Impala's passenger seat.

_Goodbye. _Kira's tears mingled with raindrops as the car's taillights faded into the mist.


End file.
